The Toad (Hook)
Cast *Peter Pan - Roddy (Flushed Away) *Wendy Darling - Jessie (Toy Story 2) *John Darling - Timmy Tuner (The Fairly Odd Parents) *Michael Darling - Matt (Cyberchase) *Tinkerbell - Merida (Brave) *Tiger Lily - Rita (Flushed Away) *Captain Hook - The Toad (Flushed Away) *Mr Smee - Mr Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Lost Boys - Gordon Quid, Waffles, Mr. Blik, Tom, Jerry, and Yoshi *Pirates - Dick Dastardly, Muttley, Klunk, Zilly, Hooded Claw, Bully Brothers, Jasper, Horace, and Razoul's Guards *Tiger Lily - Rita (Flushed Away) *Nana - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) *George Darling - Peter Griffin *Mary Darling - Lois Griffin *and More (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhup1.mp3 *saberhup2.mp3 *saberhup3.mp3 *saberhup4.mp3 *saberhup5.mp3 *saberhup6.mp3 *saberhup7.mp3 *saberhup8.mp3 *saberhup9.mp3 (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *SaberOn.wav *Swing01.wav *Swing02.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng2.wav *sthswng3.wav *Hum 4.wav *SlowSabr.wav *5 clash 2.wav *lasrhit2.wav *4 clash good.wav *3 clash good.wav *LSwall02.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit4.wav *lasrhit1.wav *SlowSabr.wav *2 clash.wav *sthtwrl2.wav *LSwall01.wav *4 clash 2.wav *3 clash CK.wav *4 clash good.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber1.zip *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabrswg2.wav *sabrswg1.wav *sabrhit2.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrswg6.wav *Hit02.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabroff1.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav forcesounds2.zip *forcesee02.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forceprotect01.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forcejump01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav soundsblaster.zip *wlkrsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargefire01.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *enemy_saber_on.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberblock1.mp3 *saberblock6.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Lasers/ *LsHitSm1.wav better_saber_sounds.zip *cb_ls_powerup.wav (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *and more Trivia *The Toad's lightsaber will be red and will carry the enemy_saber_on.mp3, Hum 4.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Roddy's lightsaber will be light blue and will carry the ltsaberon01, Hum 4.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Yoshi will be wearing his yellow collar with red diamond and Slightly's clothing, but will have two pistol guns, and a purple lightsaber, that will have the cb_ls_powerup.wav, Hum 4.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Gordon Quid will be Cubby's clothing, but will have a pistol gun, and will have a dark blue lightsaber, that will have the SaberOn.wav, Hum 4.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Tom and Jerry will be wearing The Twins' clothing throughout the entire movie, and since Asterix will have a yellow lightsaber and a black lightsaber, that will have ltsaberon01.wav, SaberOn.wav, Hum 4.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, he will have two pistol guns throughout the entire movie, but since Obelix will have an orange lightsaber staff, that will have the cb_ls_powerup.wav, SaberOn.wav, Hum 4.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, he will have two pistol guns throughout the entire movie. *Waffles will be Toodles' clothing, and will have a pistol gun, and two lightsabers, such as a yellow lightsaber and an orange lightsaber, that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, SaberOn.wav, Hum 4.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Mr. Blik will be wearing Nibs' clothing, but will have a pistol gun, and will have an orange lightsaber, that will have the cb_ls_powerup.wav, Hum 4.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Category:TheLastDisneyToon